Conquering For Peace/Kaminoshi and Masayoshi
Two days have passed since the meeting of the conquerors. As the duos travelled across the lands, they have been expecting a letter and a special item along with it, that possess the information on the three locations they must conquer and any missions along with it. As the two shinobi were walking a hawk, with the SAISEI emblem imprinted on its stomach. The hawk screeched catching their attention coming down to give them the required items. The letter stated: Next to the letter were two necklaces each having a different name, Kaminoshi and Masayoshi. Kaminoshi picked up his necklace and put it on. "Hmm fancy stuff reminds me of someone I know." He spoke tailing off before getting back on track. "So apparently I am capricorn of the zodiac signs, interesting." He then tapped his communicator. "Testing ,testing, Kairo can you hear me? We got the stuff from your branded bird. Ever heard of animal compassion. Well then again I am death i should know of these things." Kaminoshi spoke through the intercom as he began to ramble. "He's not going to answer you" explained the frosty shinobi. "It was obviously made for emergencies only so why would he answer you now, they aren't instantaneous communicators for just chitchat." he said pulling out his necklace. "So I'm pisces eh, that water....interesting choice." he thought next pulling out the list of countries. he laughed "It's funny during my teenage years Me Shenron Hitoshi and the rest of Mayonaka travelled all across the world, but unlucky for us, I don't remember any of it. Alright then where we heading first." "Well you don't have to be so rude." He replied smiling. "As for a place to go why not the key one. That sounds pretty nice don't you think? He spoke to the man. "No one was being rude, and land of keys sound fine I suppose. So where are in the Land of Water so based on memory we gotta head North East, more east than north. Now we have so water to travel across so how do you we get there." he said hoping that the reaper had some sort of Space Time Ninjutsu. "Well I could always teleport us there. I mean as long as there is a soul I can go to it." He replied quite casually before putting his hand on the mans shoulder. There was a brief flash of darkness before they appeared in a meadow next to a young girl who was tending to some flowers. "Boom here we are." Kaminoshi spoke as he removed his hand. "That was fast, but never touch me again without my permission okay." he said staring at the reaper with his icy cold eyes. Then looking around ignoring the little girl they appeared next to, "Yeah yeah, I remember this place now, that when Hitoshi...haha good time good times. The life of a pirate was fun, I miss it a lot sometimes. Anyways, where should we start looking." he said waiting for the reaper to answer. "Wow how about a thanks for teleporting me to where I needed to be, no need to be so uptight." He spoke in an annoyed tone to the man. He then began to take in the surroundings. "Man this place is beautiful." came softly from his mouth. Just then the little girl noticed them. "Ahh who are you." she asked in a very frightened manner as she backed away. "Ok lets deal with this quick" he thought turning back towards the little girl. "Hi my name Hiruzen, I'm here on serious big boy business and I need to know where your leader or person who runs this land is, any ideas." he said trying to give off a positive vibe. "I'm Kempachi Ramasama, nice to meet you." Kaminoshi replied to the child as his face showed a calming smile. "Could you please direct us to your leader it is of utmost importance." Still a bit shaken but trusting them a bit the girl pointed south and shakily spoke. "Th-th-that way." "Oh thank you so much and sorry to be such bothers." Kaminoshi replied before using his power to make the girl a lollipop. He tossed it to her before walking south. Annoyed by the terrible use of such a powerful technique Masayoshi walked ahead, heading towards where ever the girl directed them to. "I don't see any strong chakras here, this one is going to be easy." he said scanning the area with his eyes. "Yeah I guess so." he spoke back to him as they continued to walk. After around an hour they had finally reached the city gates. "So this is the place then. Whats our game plan?" After discussion the two headed towards the palace. Not coming as invaders but as two men with a plan, they were allowed into the humongous building cover almost a whole mile. Welcomed by the leader of the small nation, the two told him of the beautiful goals of the new organization SAISEI. Interested in their ideas, the leader of country who needs money, who was guaranteed complete security and constant business and money, could not turn down such an offer, even if it meant giving up his complete control. After two days of discussion, the land of keys was the first conquered country of SAISEI. Happy that he did not have to waste his energy on a tiny on village, the young shinobi said "Man I'm a good negotiator, told you civil talking would do the trick in a small poor country like this." "I never argued with you on that, anyway Kairo did say that we should try to leave as little casualties as possible." Kaminoshi then began to laugh out loud."Funny how death is saying that isn't it." He spoke still grinning. "Pretty ironic I suppose, anyways I don't think we are done here, we need the keys, yeah those 12 keys that have the power to destroy a country, we should've ask the dude while we were in there now where do we start?" he said thinking of an idea while he awaited his partners answer. Kaminohi paused for a moment before looking forwards into the forest. "There are two bandits on the far side of this forest speaking of the keys we want. I say we go interrogate them." "Do both of us need to go, I think I have my own idea, but just in case it fails you should go interrogate them while see what I can find okay?" he said already turning around giving Kaminoshi the peace sign. Kaminoshi sighed "Whatever suits you." He then disappeared from view. He reappeared behind the two bandits completely invisible to their senses and places one of his arms on each of their shoulders. "So boys we talking about some legendary keys here?" As Kaminoshi went to go interrigate the two bandits Masayoshi went to the closest restaurant, "Uhhh Ramen with deer, sounds like an interesting combo" he said sitting down completely forgetting about his mission Kaminoshi walked into the ramen shop and sat down next to the now full Masayoshi. "Wow looks like hard work." He chided sarcastically."Regardless of your laziness though I managed to get some information out of those imbeciles. South of that forest lies a temple where the keys are said to be hidden." "That was delicious thank you," he said giving the chef the money to pay for the food he just ate. "I know I heard you guys, do you trust these bandits? I don't think they'd just willingly handover the location of such great power, or Kairo is just pulling our leg and these keys aren't so great. It's one or the other the way I see it." he said as he stood up trying to figure out which way was south. "Trust me I saw their souls. If they were lying I would have come back here with blood on my hands." Kaminoshi sat up in his chair and continued."Well I wouldn't doubt all urban legends he said as he held out his finger showing off a silver ring with a yellow stone in it. This little beauty right here was worshipped for the longest time around 900 years ago." "Come on lets go old man" he yelled completely ignoring everything Kami said, already creating distance between them. "We're almost done with Key, next up demons, oh yeah, those are some good memories." He thought as the two continued to head south towards the large temple. Kaminoshi floated behind the rude man fiddling with his ring. Before long they had finally reached the temple. "So this must be the place huh, fun." Using his dojutsu, Masayoshi surveyed the temple for these sacred keys. After a few seconds, Masayoshi found them below the temple sitting on a pedestal. "Don' worry I got this" he said leaving his body. Returning from the ground about 2 minutes later, Masayoshi had the keys in hand but that was not the only thing he brought up. "Ok death, your turn" he said speed walking away from the temple as hundreds of mummies appeared from the ground. "Tell yo side hoes to chill" Kaminoshi raised his hand before expelling a large quantity of black mist. "Welcome to hell my little friends." He cooed as a wave of mist devoted their bodies. Kaminoshi appeared in from of a departing Masayoshi causing a collision that knocked both of them to the ground. "God you are incompetent and lazy." He sighed. "Did I not get the keys, now shut up the mission is complete." he rubbing his forehead. "Ok now that we're done here, let hurry to the Land of Demons, I feel like its gonna be way more exciting." he said standing up and reaching his handout to help up his partner. Kaminoshi sighed once again before grabbing the man's hand and getting up. "I honestly wish you would at least explain yourself once but no matter." He spoke before grabbing the man's shirt and teleporting them to the Land of Demons. Upon landing he removed his hand and began waking north. Darkness filled the air, with no building besides temples it was almost as if the two conquerors we in an abandoned cemetery."It seems to be less populated since last time I was here, what a shame, they sold good ramen around here." he said as he continued to wonder. "So I guess we just slap a flag down and call it a day or see if there is actually anyone here?" He then awaited the man's response. "Haha I wish it were that easy." he giggled knowing that they both can see presence of the hidden shinobi, hiding in darkness. "Now I'll give you guys couple of minutes to rethink what your doing and just hear us out. Because this could be the biggest mistake of your life." he yelled activating his icy blue eyes which revealed several shinobi hiding. Kaminoshi sighed before holding out his hand lazily. wisps of darkness condensed around his fingers, slowly morphing themselves into a scythe. "Well I guess this place isn't gonna accept diplomacy." He joked, waiting on the opponents movements. "Nah wait, lets not be to hasty, I believe they are just scared, I mean you don't look like the most welcoming shinobi. he whispered jokingly. "We are not here to fight but on strict business, please excuse my friend and his brutality. The shinobi stayed where they were observing Masayoshi and Kaminoshi. "Oh you all have 10 seconds to come out of those shadows or I will literally have them skewer you. "He calmly spoke before having a nearby shadow extend and stab itself into the ground near him. Upon it's retraction there was a deep piercing hole in the ground. " You're so harsh Kami, why don't you go take a walk and blow off some steam, because with you here were not going to get anywhere." he said not even joking. As he said this suddenly his necklace started beeping, "Code Lava, Code Lava, drop all and head to Lava." it said in such a low frenquency that only Masayoshi could hear it. "Well shit, what did that bastard get into this time, it could ruin everything. he said losing his cool. "Yo Kamin, finish up here and head back to teh base, I got something really important to do. he said suddenly dissapearing. "Ummm ok." Kaminoshi replied as Masayoshi disappeared. He turned back to the cowering civilians and stared at them. "Look I really don't want to have to hurt you so please take me to your ruler ." He spoke, looking at them with a bored face.